The Hunt!
by NCISRookie33
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go hunt?


**Umm hi guys! This is a little different from my style of writing (which is romance). This is a thrilling, action fan fiction, that I really had fun writing! I plan on making more of the action – like stories, kind of like this one, in the future.( By the way on a side note, this is a one shot, so I will not continue this, un less I get 10 reviews. I know this is a lot to ask for, but I want lots of reviews. ) Reviews are always a very happy thing to this author, and I am doing a new thing by putting the names of the reviewers (their screen names, not real ones) on my next chapters or other one shots. Thanks guys! BYE THE WAY THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS TREE GIFT… ( I found this on some one' s profile. )**

**Girls**

**are like**

**apples on trees.**

**The best ones are**

**at the top of the tree**

**The boys don't want to reach**

**for the good ones because they**

**are afraid of falling and getting hurt.**

**Instead, they just get the rotten apples**

**from the ground that aren't as good,**

**but easy. So the apples at the top think**

**something is wrong with them, when in**

**reality, they're amazing. They just**

**have to wait for the right boy to**

**come along, the one who's**

**brave enough to**

**climb all**

**the way**

**to the top**

**of the tree.**

YOU CAN PUT IT ON YOUR PROFILE!

**-Sincerely, Fionanmichael! **

***The Hunt***

**ALICEPOV**

Have I ever told you about when we hunt? I know in our books Edward describes it a little bit, but no one ever told you about the real details. The real down to the point facts. I know it might sound boring now but just wait. This Cullen family will have your heart racing, your butt on the edge of your computer seat, and bear or wolves will sound like the most appetizing thing you have ever eaten. This is… "The Hunt"!

**(Don't mind me I'm just a little bar that divides the space on this long, long piece of paper!)**

I picked up Edward at Charlie's house, where he was visiting Bella. He climbed into the passenger seat of my slick yellow Porsche, and closed the door. His eyes were very black, just like mine. I could smell Bella from here, so I must imagine it was hard for him to be in that house, so thirsty. Without saying a word he just looked out the windshield waiting for me to back out. I did, and he said "step on it." So I did.

While we raced down the highway up to Alaska, it seemed like someone was following us. I looked in my mirror and saw a big black jeep following. Emmitt saw me looking back and honked his horn, signaling for me to go much faster. I laughed out loud and turned my own speedometer from one hundred all the way to one hundred and fifty miles an hour. He followed with ease, having no trouble keeping up with my German sports car. It seemed like he was still almost bumping the back of my car, so I went still faster, until we were up to two hundred and thirty miles an hour.

When we finally reached the Alaskan border, everyone jumped out of the car and I had to park them in our usual spot…as always. I'm left to put the cars away. Even Carlisle! Sigh.

When the cars were parked, I ran to catch up with them. Every time we hunt these days, Edward is side tracked looking for a great spot for when Bella will…change…so he is harder to find than the others. But he still has Bella's scent on him so I did eventually find him. He was in the middle of being ready to pounce on a gigantic gray timber wolf. They really grow big here. "EDWARD!" I shouted, to throw him off his balance. I love doing that because seeing him like this is so funny and it always makes him jump! And he did. Jump, I mean. The wolf was also startled, not knowing we were behind him, and quickly ran away, in quick leaping bounding motions, looking like a furious bunny rabbit, but reminding me of some other threats in Forks that Edward does not want us to mention, around him, Bella or any one else. He wheeled around, thoroughly annoyed with me, for one, scaring his pray / dinner and two, he absolutely hates it when I do that. I started to laugh, but then I some thing that was not good.

**Emmittpov **

"**Emmitt, get over here right now. Alice had a vision. I know Jasper is with you so please bring him for Alice. NOW." **

That was Edward in my head. I hated when I had to stop feeding for things like this. I was in the middle of the best Grizzly bear I had ever had, and I had to leave. It would frustrate you too. You know, if you were a vampire too. I sighed ( more like grumbled ) and looked around. I saw Jasper a few feet away feeding on a deer with a HUGE rack. Must have been a 12 pointer or some thing.

"Yo, Jasper!" I yelled. He looked up from his "meal" and nodded at me and was over by my side in a flash…he was one of the fastest of our pack. "Alice saw a bad vision man. We gotta go." He nodded and we raced in the direction of where I could smell Bella the best, because that was where Edward was. I swear her scent stuck to him like some thing I've never seen before. Oh well, I could not worry about that right now. We had to get over there pronto.

**Alicepov**

OH NO.

'' '' '' '' ''

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**It turns out I will continue this if I get a lot of reviews! Bye!**


End file.
